Incompatible
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: Seed of Chucky-based. There's always a consequence never anticipated by anyone. For example, if you were warned not to break a vase, and you broke it, would you have still broken it had you not been warned? Read, review, be fascinated.


Creation began on 02-08-14

Creation ended on 02-08-14

Seed of Chucky

Incompatible

A/N: Because we live in a universe that is one of many, we must take into consideration that there is always an alternative outcome or an unanticipated reaction from a choice or choices made by us. For example, if we left to the store on a day of a big sale and arrived to see a large crowd of consumers wanting to get the best of things for a lower price, would we have considered going to the store earlier rather than later and avoid the crowd…or would we have still seen the crowd even if we left in the silence of the night? Let's read this out!

After Tiffany, the former bride of Charles Lee Ray, aka, Chucky, knocked out the rapper/producer known as Redman, and introduced herself (simply as a living doll) to Jennifer Tilly, said woman panicked and ran out of her living room, right into the path of Chucky, who stood in front of her with a small cup full of some gray muck.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Chucky asked, meaning what was he supposed to do with his sperm he took so long in the bathroom to procure.

"Aaaahh!" Jennifer screamed and ran the other way, into her kitchen, being followed after by Tiffany.

The woman then fell down and turned over, seeing the former doll bride by the doorway, holding the bottle of champagne in one hand…and one of her trophy awards in the other.

"…Now, we can do this the easy way," Tiffany told her, "or the hard way."

Jennifer got up and tried to get away, only to feel something hard and heavy strike her in the back of her head, knocking her back to the floor, leaving her unconscious.

"No wonder her career's in trouble," Tiffany sighed, and got to work dragging the woman out of the kitchen and up to her bedroom.

-x-

"…You know what they say," went Chucky to Tiffany, commenting on Redman's feet as he dragged the man across the hall toward the stairs.

"Fuck, she's fat," Tiffany groaned, wondering how such an attractive woman like Ms. Tilly could weigh so much and maintain an appealing figure. "I can't believe this. She's not even pregnant yet."

It took the killer couple a while, but they managed to get them into the bedroom, and Tiffany left to and returned from the kitchen with a turkey baster to inseminate Jennifer.

Chucky looked out the window and noticed a man with a camera fleeing.

"Paparazzi scumbag," he muttered, and then turned to face his wife; he decided he needed to get away and make sure that there were no witnesses sane enough to expose them as living dolls, and told her he was going to leave her to it, stepping out of the room.

Tiffany let him be and got ready to inseminate Jennifer.

"Motherhood is so beautiful," she told herself, getting the baster full of sperm and applying it to Jennifer as she lay unconscious.

-x-

The next day, as Jennifer got into the limo of her chauffeur, Stan, over an hour after she and Redman awoke and parted ways, the actress was for sure she would get the leading role in the man's bible epic.

Unaware to those outside her mansion, three living dolls were out and about, doing whatever they could to pass the time. Running around, talking, watching television, murdering behind each other's backs, etc.

-x-

"…They're executing Martha Stewart this morning," said Tiffany to Chucky the next day after Ms. Tilly was informed by Redman that she got the leading role in his bible epic, as they were watching the news up in the attic.

"I don't think I can take nine months of this shit," he told her, referring to the long wait for the pregnancy to take its course.

"Silly Chucky," she responded. "It's a voodoo pregnancy. It's accelerated."

"How accelerated?" He questioned sarcastically; all he knew of the magic that gave them back their lives in the form of animated dolls or puppets was that guy that created the magic promised life after death, and that's how he beat losing his life over and over again.

Meanwhile, in her bedroom, Jennifer awoke to her alarm's radio broadcasting and got out of bed, still half asleep and walking over to her bathroom, scratching her nape and back like she did almost every other day. She turned on the hot water of her sink and wet a face towel to wash away the eye boogers that kept her from waking up fully.

"…I was expecting a scream," went Chucky to Tiffany, after being informed that the pregnancy would've been accelerated from the moment of conception to completed state of gestation in just two days, but there was no screaming from the bedroom of Jennifer Tilly.

Tiffany was certain that she did her homework right on voodoo-based pregnancies; it had been two days since the night Jennifer was inseminated, so the timing was accurate. But there was no sound coming from the woman whose life she wanted for herself that indicated that she was large and heavy enough to be nine months along. She was certain that they did everything right for this to happen. Unless, of course, she had overlooked something, even a tiny piece of information, but she was not leading toward that. As far as she was convinced, they did everything right.

-x-

Unfortunately, two more days went by. Then three more days, adding up to a week since the night of insemination. And then another two days, but the dolls never saw Jennifer Tilly with a pregnant belly. And by the time they decided to act up and figure what was going on, the actress had left her home, already heading to the airport to relocate temporarily to the location Redman chose to film his bible epic.

"What's going on, Tiff," Chucky asked his wife, confused and pissed by the long wait. "Why didn't anything happen?"

"I don't know," she responded, going over the _Voodoo for Dummies_ book, trying to find what went wrong during or prior to inseminating Jennifer. "We did everything we were supposed to do. You supplied the sperm, I inseminated her with her, and we waited over a week instead of two days, as that was how long the pregnancy was supposed to be. But nothing has happened."

"When we did it, you got pregnant for less than two days," he brought up half of what was the truth; he had gotten her pregnant, but he didn't know how pregnant until after their child brought them back to life with the amulet they needed to transfer their souls into other people's bodies.

"Uh-oh," he heard his wife say, looking at a page in the book. "How could I have overlooked this?"

"What is it?" He asked her.

"According to this page here," she stated, "voodoo-based pregnancies can only occur in women that are genetically compatible to the sperm donor, as it's partially based on the science of genetics. The woman has to has a compatible blood type or just be physically capable of bearing children. We're plastic made into flesh, so we can bend around the blood type requirements to a degree, so the only other reason nothing has happened…"

"Is 'cause that woman can't have children of her own?" Chucky cut her off. "You mean, she can get pregnant, no matter what we do to her?"

"It's the only explanation to why it's taking so long. I don't know, she might have a defect that makes her sterile or she had her tubes tied…or might not even have a reproductive system altogether. We could inseminate her for months, and she wouldn't get pregnant."

They felt screwed over by this revelation. If it was all true, then Jennifer Tilly was incapable of having children by anyone, whether they were a human or a doll possessed by a killer's soul.

-x-

One of the things that Jennifer Tilly learned when taking the path of fame and fortune was to never be tied down by third parties that don't exist. Which is why, after appearing in several films that solidified her name, she had her tubes tied. She didn't really see herself as the motherly type. Also, she didn't want to risk getting pregnant from anyone that might've been a one-night stand.

It was always viewed as the insurance of female movie stars in the making, and it worked for her. And now she had another shot and being seen on television.

Redman's epic was suspected to take at least eight months to film to completion, so she made sure she packed up for that length of time.

Fin…and laughing my comedy grill off!

A/N: Take that, Chucky and Tiffany! There's always a way to prevent something from happening! Jennifer gets a good role in an epic…and you get squat! Read it and review it, please! Peace out!


End file.
